


Шпионские каникулы

by DeeLatener



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Case Fic, Dirty Thoughts, Greece, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, spy mission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья и Наполеон на задании в Греции</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шпионские каникулы

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17 только в воображении Соло, а так R

Тюльпаново-желтый ламборджини, - арендованный, судя по маленькой надписи "Костас лакшери карс" на заднем стекле, - въехал, порыкивая, на просторную пустую парковку, заложил круг, выбирая место потенистее, и остановился под цветущей оливой.  
\- Почему никого? - удивился Соло, осматриваясь и выбираясь из-за руля.  
\- Понятия не имею, - ответил Илья, вылезая с другой стороны и с хрустом разминая спину. - Сегодня среда, должны работать.  
Они подошли к билетной кассе и уставились на приклеенную изнутри бумажку, подписанную на греческом и английском.  
\- Забастовка, - прочитал Илья.  
\- Греки так часто это делают, что могли бы уже вывесить расписание.  
Илья осмотрелся, выискивая камеры, а потом хитро глянул на Соло и ткнул его локтем в бок. Когда напарник бывал таким игривым, у Наполеона все внутри растекалось от шалой радости, а сам он превращался в счастливого щенка, готового тащить Илье хоть тапочки, хоть Луну с неба.  
Они без слов поняли друг друга и направились к запертому забору.  
Наполеон сунул руку за пазуху и зашарил там в поисках компактного, "дорожного" варианта воровского набора, замаскированного под косметический.  
\- Не надо, - остановил его Илья, а потом присел и сложил руки в замок. Наполеон пожал плечами, поставил в захват одну ногу и в следующий миг уже взлетел вверх, ухватился за край забора и перемахнул через него. Илья перелез без посторонней помощи и отряхнул руки.  
Соло шагнул к нему и повозил ладонью по лацкану пиджака, вроде как сбивая пыль. На Илье не было галстука, верхние пуговицы рубашки он не застегнул, придавая облику небрежность. На миг Наполеон попал под гипнотическое воздействие приоткрытого изгиба ключиц и яремной впадины.  
В том, чтобы вдвоем бродить по пустому археологическому сайту и фотографироваться, оправдывая легенду о туристах, Илья наверняка видел только работу. Наполеон же, на беду свою, находил это крайне романтичным.  
Они двинулись по земляной дорожке, поросшей по обе стороны кустиками цикория. То и дело в траве виднелись алые головки еще не успевших увянуть маков.  
Дойдя до подножия просторного театра, выложенного из черных, кое-где запятнанных лишайником камней, они стали подниматься наверх. Из-под начищенных до блеска туфель Наполеона то и дело прыскали в сторону зелено-коричневые ящерицы.  
Солнце двигалось к полудню и припекало все сильнее. Соло стянул пиджак и забросил его за плечо, закатал рукава рубашки.  
Они добрались до верхнего ряда, преодолев последние пять метров подъема по каменным сиденьям: узкая лестница между секторами здесь оказалась сильно стертой и еще не отреставрированной.  
С двадцатиметровой высоты был виден почти весь комплекс, за исключением дальних базилик, спрятанных в густой зелени деревьев.  
Илья поднял фотоаппарат и наставил на Наполеона.  
\- Хочешь пристрелить меня? - поиграл словами тот, но все же принял модельную позу и привнес в выражение лица подобающий моменту умеренный пафос.  
Они сели рядом на гладкую, горячую поверхность камней.  
\- Видишь высокий бортик перед первым рядом? - кивнул вниз Илья. - Это римляне перестроили театр под свои нужды и устраивали здесь гладиаторские бои.  
Богатое воображение тут же нарисовало живую картинку: надрывно орущие женщины, рычащие мужчины - толпа требует жестокого зрелища. Круглая сцена театра засыпана песком и теперь это не храм муз, а насквозь пропитанный кровью алтарь для жертвоприношений. И кто же это выходит на арену - голубоглазый, высокий, статный, чье великолепное тело едва прикрыто защитной амуницией. В одной руке - меч, на предплечье другой - большой щит.  
Наполеон глянул на Илью и вскинул бровь в ответ на проницательный, насмешливый взгляд. Напарник словно умел читать мысли.  
"Гопломах?"  
"Мурмиллон".  
Над античными Филиппами стала собираться облачность. Небо быстро заливало плотное "молоко", а на горизонте сгущались серьезные темно-серые тучи.  
\- Конец мая, - удивился Соло. - Не должно быть осадков.  
\- Это материк, - ответил Илья. - Нам стоит продолжить осмотр, если не хочешь испортить костюм.  
Они спустились вниз и направились к видневшимся неподалеку базиликам и агоре, куда вела асфальтированная двухколейка, располовинившая город.  
\- Когда-то здесь была Эгнатиева дорога, проложенная от албанского порта Диррахий до Византия. Видишь те плиты? По ним топтали сандалии древние греки, маршировали римские легионеры, во все времена спешили к богатству купцы и торговцы.  
Наполеон буквально услышал гомон множества наречий, увидел мелькание разноцветных одежд. Так с ним бывало всегда в богатом историей месте, он ощущал его живым.  
\- А теперь мы с тобой, - хмыкнул Соло, косясь на отполированные до блеска камни. Ему нравилось, что Илья устроил для него частную экскурсию.  
На площади агоры, чьи плиты лишь в немногих местах остались лежать ровно и сплошь поросли травой и маками, Илья загнал Наполеона в самый центр и сделал несколько снимков с фоном из полуразрушенных колонн.  
В этот момент с неба упали первые капли, оставляя на серых плитах и синем костюме Соло темные пятна.  
До машины добежать они не успевали, дождь быстро набирал силу. Илья указал на закрытое здание музея, Наполеон поспешил за ним следом. Они встали под козырек, чтобы переждать обрушившийся на плодородную землю ливень.  
С правой стороны от здания росло высокое шелковичное дерево. Черные спелые ягоды вперемешку с белыми и слегка порозовевшими плотно облепляли каждую ветку.  
Илья постоял немного без движения, как почетный караульный у Вечного огня - руки по швам, взгляд строго перед собой, а потом оценивающе осмотрел дерево, направился к нему и принялся объедать доступные ветки. Соло прыснул: "Ни дать, ни взять, советский медведь в малиннике".  
Илья тут же обернулся, строго глянул на напарника, а Наполеон скосил глаза на его окрашенный соком, ставший фиолетовым рот. Курякин нахмурился и облизнулся. От вида его языка, лениво мазнувшего жесткие губы, Соло с трудом сглотнул и сжал руки в кулаки.  
"Провоцирует?"  
Нет. Разумеется, нет. Это же Курякин.  
"Выдаешь желаемое за действительное. В крайнем случае, оттачивает навыки соблазнения, готовится ко встрече с объектом", - Наполеон насупился, напрягшись от несвоевременной мысли.  
\- Русские всегда так делают, - сказал через плечо Илья. - Зачем добру пропадать, - поманил. - Иди сюда. Попробуй.  
И сунул в рот подошедшему Соло сладкую, сочную ягоду. Самую спелую выбрал из горсти, оставив себе те, что похуже.  
Сейчас Илья вел себя непосредственно и искренне, будто в нем уживались два человека, один - суровый советский разведчик, другой - обаятельный мужчина, смотрящий на мир с интересом естествоиспытателя. Похоже, Наполеону довелось познакомиться со вторым.  
"Раньше это было привилегией одной лишь Габи", - подумал Соло довольно.  
Когда они вернулись к парковке, Наполеон присвистнул. Дождь постарался на славу и сбил всю пыльцу и пыль с оливкового дерева на машину, разрисовав кузов и стекла грязными разводами.  
Илья посмотрел на часы.  
\- На мойку до парома можем не успеть.  
\- Ну, - вздохнул Соло, - скоро стемнеет, ничего, - он посмотрел на себя в салонное зеркало, нахмурился и принялся тщательно вытирать чуть ли не черные губы салфеткой.  
Илья протянул руку, едва не задев коленку Наполеона и переключил кондер на обогрев, направив поток теплого воздуха на ноги. Соло благодарно на него глянул: после возвращения по мокрой траве хотелось обсушиться.  
В Кавалу въехали уже затемно. Дорога по плохо освещенному городу взяла круто вниз, по краям текли унылые дома и серые пустоглазые коробки недостроенных отелей.  
В порту Илья побежал к будке, чтобы купить билет на уже прибывший последний паром, а Соло остался в тепле салона за рулем. Он смотрел, как ветер треплет волосы и пиджак Ильи, а вновь начавшийся дождь, пускающий слезы по стеклам, размывает его контуры в желтушном свете фонарей.  
Перед ребристым мостиком, похожим на язык, ведущий в разверстую пасть морского чудовища, у них потребовали не только билет, но и, - видимо, оценив стоимость машины, - разрешение от прокатной конторы на переправу. Разумеется, с бумагами все было в полном порядке: переговоры с Костасом, хозяином авторента, вела Габи, сумевшая полностью очаровать грека: "Конечно, обычно мы такого не разрешаем, но за дополнительную плату..."  
Сейчас Габи, вероятно, еще оставалась на Тасосе, чтобы обеспечить к их приезду виллу в нужном для задания месте. Скорее всего, они разминутся, даже на час не встретившись.  
Соло подумал, что уже скучает по малышке, как по младшей сестре.  
Оставив машину на грузовой палубе, напарники прошли в пассажирский салон, где чудесно пахло кофе, и заняли один из диванов со столиком. Глаза Ильи слегка затуманились, будто он опьянел от тепла после холода и дождя снаружи. Соло залюбовался им, но все же заставил себя подняться и отправиться за кофе и сэндвичами. Через сорок минут им предстояло колесить по темному острову, не хватало еще заснуть на серпантине.

Наполеон проснулся, когда на часах было девять. Он стянул сеточку с волос и потер глаза.  
За окном буйствовало солнце, победившее в борьбе с грозовым фронтом. Теперь оно праздновало, наполняя сердце нетерпеливым волнением. Яркие лучи сочились в комнату сквозь занавески.  
Соло подошел к окну с биноклем. Слегка приоткрыв шторы, он сперва глянул вниз, на дворик их виллы, мощеный "диким" камнем.  
Илья в одном лишь белом полотенце вокруг бедер мыл из шланга машину. Наполеон, никак не ожидавший увидеть сурового и сдержанного напарника в таком откровенном облике, будто получил удар под дых. Предательски задрожали пальцы, сердце зашкалило. "Проклятье", - ругнулся про себя Соло. Он не обманывал себя уже давно, но подобные неконтролируемые реакции его, профессионального соблазнителя и притворщика, смущали и раздражали.  
Наполеон поспешил перевести взгляд на особняк объекта, находившийся выше по склону. Сквозь щелочку в занавесках было трудно рассмотреть все подробно, но, к своему изумлению, Наполеон увидел мужчину, облокотившегося о мраморный бортик променада, и точно так же, как он сам, в бинокль смотрящего в их сторону. Даже гадать не нужно было, чтобы понять, за кем тот наблюдает.  
"Вот и определились с наживкой. До чего стремительно".  
Их объект - уроженец острова Самос, Гектор Ареопагос, миллиардер-судовладелец, подозревался в контактах с Албанией против Турции, грозящих стать началом военного конфликта. Агентам требовалось любыми средствами предотвратить нагнетание обстановки в Средиземноморье. Помимо этого у Наполеона были особые полномочия на многомиллионную сделку с Ареопагосом от лица Америки, а у Ильи - от лица Советского Союза. Считалось, что агенты, как обычно, не должны были знать о спецзаданиях друг друга.  
Наполеон хмыкнул, вспоминая их обсуждение.  
"Я предпочел бы обойтись без этого".  
"Он может не согласиться, но попробовать один из нас должен".  
"И кто же? Бросим монетку?"  
"Не нам решать. Ты же знаешь, это - необычное задание. И методы будут необычными. Поэтому заманивать в политические сети своей страны будет тот, кем объект заинтересуется".  
Наполеон отложил бинокль, вышел из комнаты и направился вниз по лестнице. На столике в гостиной так и лежала записка от Габи: "Развлекайтесь". Наполеон усмехнулся. Какой утонченный пинок под обе их задницы.  
Соло вышел из дома в плавках и очках и расположился у бассейна в шезлонге так, чтобы можно было наблюдать за Ильей. Он достал книгу и то опускал взгляд на страницы, то поднимал голову и следил за действом. Хоть это и было частью игры на публику, которая, он не сомневался, продолжала наблюдать за ними в бинокль, никаких усилий прилагать не требовалось. Наполеон щедро поил глаза эффектным зрелищем, кормил мысли грязными фантазиями.  
"Придется первым подставиться, чтобы заполучить его в постель".  
Илья покрыл машину обильной, густой пеной, едва не укладываясь на капот крепким, рельефным животом, а потом снова стал смывать мыло водой из шланга. Полотенце сползло с его бедер ниже некуда и держалось... на честном слове, как сказал бы русский. Повыше белой махровой кромки отчетливо виднелись ямочки на пояснице. Литые мышцы спины плавно перетекали при каждом движении. Наполеон заворожено наблюдал, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
Брызги воды летели во все стороны, над струей из шланга замерла крошечная радуга. По загорелому телу Ильи лениво скользили прозрачные дорожки, любовно облизывая. Соло шумно сглотнул, подловив себя на желании воспользоваться языком, и решил, что момент как никогда верный. Он не спеша подошел к напарнику и нарочито игриво повел ладонью по его спине. Рука замерла у кромки полотенца, на самой границе дозволенного.  
Илья тут же напрягся, но Наполеон, лукаво улыбаясь, сказал ровным голосом:  
\- Кое-кто наблюдает за нами, - и забрался кончиками пальцев за край полотенца.  
Долгое мгновение Илья сверлил его взглядом, а потом кривовато ухмыльнулся, хоть глаза оставались холодными. Он выключил воду и отложил в сторону шланг. И вдруг неожиданно даже для Соло стянул с бедер полотенце. А потом, как ни в чем не бывало, принялся вытирать им машину от водяных разводов.  
Соло хорошо представил, как сейчас едва не вывалился с балкона их соглядатай и злорадно ухмыльнулся про себя: не одному же страдать.  
Наполеон вернулся в шезлонг, закинул руки за голову и принялся с аппетитом вкушать открывшееся его взгляду пиршество. Он вел себя абсолютно профессионально, поддерживая легенду с театральной искусностью. А о чем думал, любуясь крепкой задницей напарника, к делу не относилось. 

После завтрака - в холодильнике заботами Габи нашлись яйца, молоко, деревенский творог и кусок вяленого мяса - напарники отправились в столицу острова, Лименас.  
Дорога петляла по склону холма, поросшего пиниями, позволяя вдоволь насладиться морской синью. Наполеон пару раз останавливал - на виды, и жадно вдыхал напоенный сладостно-пряным запахом горных трав йодистый воздух.  
\- Отличные получатся фотографии, - сказал Илья, чьи глаза было не рассмотреть за темными стеклами очков.  
Когда они тронулись дальше, Наполеон невинно спросил:  
\- Почему ты решил сам вымыть машину?  
Илья, задумчиво смотрящий через боковое стекло на сливающееся с белесым горизонтом море, располосованное ползущим мимо покосившимся деревянным отбойником, ответил:  
\- Поддерживаю образ разорившегося дворянина-эмигранта, который, не взирая на определенную статусную роскошь, вынужден считать каждую копейку своего подтаявшего состояния и не гнушается поработать руками. Когда никто не видит. Эдакий мистер Икс.  
\- Значит, ты знал, что Ареопагос наблюдает за нами?  
Вместо ответа Илья только дернул уголком губ. Это могло быть и "да", и "нет".  
Проехав мимо нового порта Лименаса до самого конца набережной, они припарковались у тротуара, вызвав острое любопытство сидящих на пирсе босоногих мальчишек.  
Наполеон, запрокинув голову, полюбовался отчетливо видным отсюда древним амфитеатром, жмущимся к склону лесистого холма.  
\- В наших планах посещение археологического музея.  
\- Неплохо, - нарочито плотоядно облизнулся Соло.  
\- Боюсь, ты разочаруешься, - осадил его Илья.  
Два трехэтажных здания - единственный отель столицы и департамент морского судоходства - были самыми высотными во всем городе. Стоило завернуть за угол, как столица превращалась в деревню с прогуливающимися во дворах курами, сонными собаками и кошками, и приземистыми домиками, окруженными смоковницами, черешневыми и оливковыми деревьями, и переплетением виноградных лоз.  
\- Ты уверен, что мы найдем здесь фотомастерскую?  
Вместо ответа Илья указал на выцветшую табличку с адресом.  
Наполеон приблизился к решетчатой ограде одного из участков.  
\- Только посмотри.  
Часть двора была перекопана, судя по засохшей и поросшей травой земле, давно. Наружу сквозь "язву" проступали гладкие серые камни.  
\- Не повезло, - откликнулся Илья. - Если местные жители, возделывая огород, сталкиваются с археологическими находками и не могут подбросить соседу или продать, они просто закапывают их обратно. Иначе государство имеет право безвозмездно забрать землю под исследования. Этот вот не успел ничего предпринять.  
\- По большому счету, - ответил Соло, - здесь везде фундамент античных времен.  
Они пошли по узкой дорожке, выложенной рельефной брусчаткой. По сторонам ее за оградами розовели кусты олеандра. Местные жители с удивлением посматривали на праздно шатающихся европейцев. Улыбчивая старушка, закутанная в черное, спросила по-гречески "Откуда вы", но напарники хором сделали вид, что не понимают. Соло широко улыбнулся гречанке и виновато развел руками, Илья просто свернул за угол.  
Легковых машин на обочинах не встречалось, все здесь предпочитали ездить на пикапах с открытым кузовом. "Рабочие лошади", пыльные, исцарапанные, местами проржавевшие и залатанные, походили на своих близких родственников - на старые катера в заливе, наверняка принадлежащие не одному поколению рыбаков.  
Мимо прополз грузовичок, везущий красную черепицу и огромные с простым узором горшки.  
Наполеон остановился у перекрестка с указателями. Деревянная стрелка, указывающая налево и вверх, обозначала путь до амфитеатра и храма пророка Ильи.  
\- Символично, - хмыкнул Соло.  
Они пошли направо, к археологическому музею, и миновали еще одни "пострадавшие" угодья: извлеченные из-под земли древние камни взяли в тесное кольцо двухэтажный современный дом со стыдливо жмущимися к его стенам мандариновыми деревцами и виноградом.  
Внутренний дворик музея был узорно выложен мозаикой из черных и белых круглых камешков. На воротах перед ним висела табличка: "С благодарностью меценату и патриоту, гражданину Гектору Ареопагосу". Напарники переглянулись: на благое дело направлялись далеко не чистые деньги. Наполеон пожал плечами, мол, во всем мире давно так делается.  
В музее они ожидаемо были единственными посетителями. Пожилая смотрительница обрадовалась иностранным гостям и устроила им маленькую экскурсию по трем залам, в основном стремясь освежить свой английский. Илья отвечал ей, как и всем посторонним в Греции, с рыкающим русским акцентом. Слушая его, Наполеон едва сдерживал ухмылку: в этом говоре, определенно, была выигрышная загадочность, способная зажечь взгляд даже умудренной годами гречанки. Смотрительница водила Илью едва не под локоток, а Соло бродил за ними, заложив руки за спину. Поживиться здесь было почти нечем: керамика, фрагменты мраморных барельефов, древние рыбацкие снасти, ржавые фибулы, глиняные фигурки людей и животных, и гигантская каменная статуя куроса. Обносить маленький музей полусельской столицы ради нескольких золотых монет не имело никакого смысла. Но было здесь и кое-что поинтереснее, что заслуживало самого уважительного внимания такого тонкого ценителя античного искусства, как Наполеон Соло. Он надолго замер у изящной статуи Афродиты, изображенной верхом на дельфине. Заулыбался ей соблазнительно и подмигнул, как одной из своих роскошных пассий. Но перехватил строгий взгляд Ильи, будто услышавшего его не самые честные мысли, и сменил выражение лица на невинно-любознательное.  
Осматривать развалины агоры, заросшей травой и остролистым падубом, они отправились вдвоем. Смотрительница предупредила их о змеях и уселась наблюдать в тени.  
Илья отщелкал всю пленку и глянул на циферблат припрятанных под манжетой рубашки отцовских часов.  
\- Пора двигаться дальше.  
Они распрощались со смотрительницей музея, попутно уточнив дорогу до нужной улицы.  
Фотомастерская больше напоминала лавку старьевщика. К счастью, здесь работал не только пожилой глуховатый грек, но и его сын, неплохо знающий английский. От вида новенького "Зенита" у него заблестели глаза.  
\- Это модель "Д", - сказал Илья и коротко улыбнулся.  
"Потрясающе. Большевик рассыпает улыбки направо и налево", - ревниво подумал Соло.  
\- Встроенный зум, затвор улучшенной конструкции, стабильная выдержка. Объектив "Гелиос сорок четыре". Фокусное расстояние пятьдесят восемь миллиметров.  
Среагировав на кодовую фразу, полученную от Габи вместе с гонораром, фотомастер порылся в ящиках комода за прилавком и достал две коробочки с пленкой.  
\- Вам ведь понадобится тридцати пяти миллиметровая пленка? У нас только черно-белая. С вас триста драхм.  
Договорившись забрать готовые фотографии после шести, напарники вернулись к машине и покатили дальше по восточному берегу острова.  
Илья открыл коробочку и вытащил полоску бумаги, опоясывающую пластиковый цилиндр с пленкой. Пробежал глазами и передал Наполеону. Почерком Габи в послании закодировано сообщалось, где в поместье Ареопагоса предположительно расположены сейфы. Первая группа Уэйверли не теряла времени даром. Порой даже Соло удивлялся, какими способами эти ребята умудряются добывать информацию.  
\- Я предпочел бы сам заняться обнаружением сейфов. Ребята из группы поддержки могли пропустить что-нибудь важное.  
\- У тебя не будет на это времени, - откликнулся Илья.  
\- В каком из них документы... - пробормотал Соло, запоминая список, повторяя про себя каждый из ориентиров.  
\- Тебе придется проверить все.  
\- А ты чем будешь заниматься в это время?  
Илья окинул напарника снисходительным взглядом, дескать: все тебе расскажи.  
\- Постарайся меньше выделываться и проверяй сигнализацию на каждом сейфе.  
Соло обиженно надулся. Этот русский любитель ворошить прошлое и топтаться на больных мозолях решил довести его до высшей точки кипения. Ничего не выйдет.  
Наполеон покрутил ручку, опуская боковое стекло, и блаженно улыбнулся. Ноздри сладко защекотал терпкий аромат пиний и горного меда от облепивших склон пасек. Разогретый солнцем воздух вибрировал от жужжания пчел над лиловыми шапками тимьяна.  
Соло покосился на напарника. Капелька пота выступила на загорелом виске Ильи. Курякин стер ее небрежным жестом, проведя по лбу костяшками пальцев. От него, в угоду образу богатого повесы, сильнее обычного пахло сладко-древесным одеколоном. Этот аромат гармонично вплетался в природные запахи хвои и цветочной пыльцы, и дурманил разум.  
"Дело не в запахе..."  
Наполеону невыносимо захотелось остановить машину в тени у обочины: остров тихий, даже местные не часто проезжали по единственной окружной асфальтированной дороге. Никто бы не помешал опустить сидения и - пусть даже не поцеловать, не потрогать интимно - просто обнять, прижать к себе или устроиться поудобнее на широком, твердокаменном плече...  
Размеренное задание, больше похожее на романтический отпуск, грозило оказаться сложнее захвата вражеской базы или многочасовой погони с перестрелкой.  
Дорога заскользила вдоль каменистого берега моря. Пчел сменили истошно стрекочущие цикады.  
\- Направо, - сказал Илья, лениво листая путеводитель.  
Наполеон глянул на выкрашенный коричневым указатель "Алики", сбросил скорость до первой передачи и аккуратно съехал с асфальтированной, изъязвленной рытвинами, давно не подновляемой дороги на проселок. Под колесами зашуршал песок, несколько камешков ударило по днищу.  
\- Держись подальше от веток, - буркнул Илья, - чтобы не оцарапать машину.  
Соло выразительно глянул на напарника, приподняв бровь.

Археологический сайт Алики состоял из остатков стен древнего храма, двух поваленных колонн и массивных плит древнего пирса, уходящих в море.  
Наполеон осмотрел заросшие мшистыми водорослями скользкие камни, кишащие морскими ежами, и скептически поморщился: купаться здесь ему не захотелось, хоть вода и была чистейшей.  
Они прошлись мимо наполовину скрытых сочной травой колонн из белоснежного с желтоватыми прожилками тасосского мрамора. Кропотливо отполированную древним мастером поверхность уродовали грубо выцарапанные надписи на греческом.  
\- Вандалы, - буркнул Илья с глухим негодованием.  
\- Такие же древние, как и сам храм. Знаешь, о чем здесь? - коварно хмыкнул Наполеон.  
Илья поднял настороженный взгляд, и Соло продолжил голосом профессионального гида:  
\- В древности моряки посещали храм Посейдона (увы, это все, что от него осталось), снимали здесь мальчиков, развлекались, а потом оставляли памятные надписи. Например, - он присел и провел пальцем под одной из строк, - "Алкид и Эвсебий совокупились".  
Илья усмехнулся:  
\- Я думал, ты узкий специалист по искусству.  
\- Невозможно разбираться в искусстве, не зная тонкостей истории, - Наполеон бережно погладил пятно из слюдяных чешуек, играющих на солнце под желтоватой поверхностью. - То, на чем оставлены эти надписи, определенно, искусство. Прежде всего природное. Великолепный мрамор.  
\- А к чему бы ты отнес "гостевую книгу" моряков? - спросил Илья.  
\- К примитивному самовыражению, - пожал плечами Соло.  
Илья пролистал путеводитель и заложил пальцем в нужном месте.  
\- Здесь есть древние каменоломни. Посмотрим?  
Они двинулись вверх по склону холма среди пушистых низкорослых сосен.  
\- Греческий мрамор на втором месте после итальянского, - принялся рассказывать по пути Соло. - Каррарское месторождение считается лучшим в мире, но пентелийский и тасосский мрамор ничуть не хуже. Из тасосского мрамора высечен курос из музея Гетти и статуи из местного археологического музея, который мы только что посетили. "Криофор" и "Афродита на дельфине". Этот мрамор, благодаря эффекту полупрозрачности, придает телам скульптур особенно живой вид.  
Наполеон собирался продолжать вдохновенный монолог, но запнулся, заметив необычный взгляд Ильи. Не насмешливый, не суровый, а искренне заинтересованный.  
Курякин моргнул, разрывая затянувшийся зрительный контакт, и со смешком пояснил:  
\- Приятно послушать профессионала. Говори об искусстве почаще.  
Наполеон изобразил довольную кривую ухмылку.  
\- Надо ли говорить, что цена предметов искусства из тасосского мрамора держится на приятной высоте. Например, великолепная "Афродита" обошлась бы частному коллекционеру...  
Илья, шагнувший было вперед, резко обернулся и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в напарника:  
\- Послушай. Или ты перестанешь грезить о наживе и мраморной красотке, или я напишу рапорт Уэверли.  
Наполеон осторожно приподнял бровь:  
\- С тобой совершенно невозможно вести разговоры о прекрасном, Большевик.  
Вершина холма была последним оплотом растительности. А дальше, до самой кромки моря царил белый мрамор. Пологий спуск обрамляли по обе стороны стены со следами вырубки каменных глыб, эти же следы размечали подобием мостовой скалу под ногами, а затем исчезали в морской сини.  
\- Потрясающе, - выдохнул Соло, осматриваясь с видом ребенка, попавшего в конфетную лавку. - Я непременно здесь искупаюсь. Присоединишься?  
Илья неопределенно качнул головой и уселся в тени мраморной скалы на белоснежную, изъеденную и отполированную ветрами глыбу. Он снова достал путеводитель и принялся листать.  
Наполеон, скрыв разочарование, торопливо избавился от одежды, остался в одних плавках и направился в воду. Обтесанные плиты, обласканные волнами, были покрыты скользкими водорослями. Пришлось двигаться крадучись, балансируя руками.  
Наконец, Наполеон зашел достаточно глубоко, по плечи, и расслабленно поплыл. В толще воды искрилась на солнце плотная пиритовая взвесь. Ее хотелось просеивать пальцами, как золотой песок.  
"Драгоценный берег", - подумал Наполеон, довольно улыбаясь.  
Давно ему не было так хорошо, тепло и спокойно.  
Время здесь замедлялось, не было нужды куда-то спешить. Эта миссия, больше похожая на отпуск, допускала пару часов абсолютного, совершенного безделья. И если Илью это, возможно, тяготило, Наполеон вполне позволил себе расслабиться. Конечно, курорт был диковат, но в этом и заключалась его особенная прелесть и уникальность.  
И именно здесь можно было попробовать растормошить Курякина.  
"Ничего нет плохого в укреплении командных отношений".  
Наполеон часто вспоминал эпизоды, когда они с напарником спасали друг друга. Это сближало, подкупало, вызывало определенное доверие. Если бы Курякин хотел усыпить его бдительность, перевербовать, давно уже предпринял бы попытку. Нет. Между ними все было иначе.  
Соло, жадному до эмоций и ощущений, сухих служебных отношений было уже мало. Хотелось другого, хотелось сильнее - до самого сердца. А оставить все как есть они еще успеют.  
Волны приятно гладили тело, укачивали в ласковых объятиях, настраивали на интимный лад. На губах ощущался йодистый привкус моря. Вот бы разделить его - нет, не с кем-то, со вполне конкретным долговязым русским.  
\- Отличная вода! Присоединяйся!  
Бриз слегка ворошил пшеничные волосы Ильи, белая рубашка приятно контрастировала с загорелой кожей мосластых запястий. Когда Курякин посмотрел на Наполеона, между его бровей на короткий миг пролегла строгая морщинка. Он лишь коротко мотнул головой и снова уткнулся в путеводитель.  
Соло тихонько вздохнул. Не вышло. Крепость выдержала атаку, но осаду снимать было рано.  
Мысли о напарнике заполнили разомлевший от солнца и воды разум, мерцание пиритовой пыли в воде гипнотизировало.  
Наполеон позволил себе увлечься.  
Он представил, как в спальне заключит напряженного Илью в тесные объятия, огладит, ощупает его плечи, сожмет в ладонях бока. Как согреет ладонями талию, как, осмелев и вкусив вседозволенности, стиснет крепкую задницу. Как медленно опустится перед Ильей на колени, готовый ублажить его ртом по высшему классу. И как Илья, глядя сверху вниз помутневшим от похоти взглядом возьмет свой член под головку - Соло уже успел прикинуть размер и форму Курякинского достоинства, наблюдая напарника в нижнем белье, - проведет по губам Наполеона, готовно раскрывшимся. Пошлепает солоноватым навершием по призывно выставленному теплому языку...  
Наполеон облизнул губы, которые начало печь от морской соли. Запустил ладонь себе между ног, скрытый водной толщей. Да, у него определенно наметилось напряжение во взаимоотношениях с напарником.  
Он представлял дальше. Представлял, что Илья не выдержит, вздернет его на ноги, развернет рывком, толкнет на край кровати. Да, будет грубоватым и торопливым, едва сдерживая себя.  
Наполеон с трудом сглотнул. Удивляло, что вода вокруг него еще не кипит.  
...Илья протолкнет в него густо смазанные вазелином пальцы, сразу два, заставив болезненно охнуть. Провернет их внутри с глумливым: "Я думал, ты куда более разработан, ковбой".  
"Боже, да..." - Соло смотрел на Илью, замершего на берегу, тот тоже бросал на него хмурые взгляды. Он ни о чем не подозревал. А если догадался... тем лучше. Наполеона подстегивала мысль о том, что Илья может понимать, о чем думает и чем занят в воде напарник.  
...Потом Илья вставит ему. Сперва будет больно, и Наполеон будет мучительно и громко стонать, надрачивая себе, привыкая к ощущению распертости на грани терпимого. У него не будет сил открыть глаза, не будет сил закрыть рот. Он бессильно упрется лбом в простыни, а из уголка губ будет свободно подтекать слюна. Бедра Ильи будут резко, со шлепками впечатываться в его задницу, твердый член властно проторит себе дорогу, завладеет всем нутром...  
"Еще..." - Соло едва не простонал это вслух. Он накрепко стиснул зубы, шумно засопел, раздувая ноздри. В кулаке стало вязко от выплеснувшегося семени...  
Выдохнув и поплавав немного с закрытыми глазами, вроде как нежась на солнце, Наполеон поболтал ладонью в воде, разгоняя пиритовые искры и крупные сгустки белесого семени. А потом рывком развернулся к открытому морю и с громким плеском взрезал телом воду, мощными гребками поплыл вперед. Каждым движением он старался поскорее избавиться от отяжелившей его сладкой истомы.  
Купаясь, Наполеон все чаще замечал на себе взгляд Ильи.  
"Неужели боится, что я утону", - посмеялся про себя Соло.  
Подплыв к самому беломраморному берегу, он оперся о гладкие плиты, пронизанные искристыми слюдяными венами, и шумно отфыркнулся от воды. Крупные капли щекотно текли по спине, волосы слиплись и кололи лоб.  
Он поднял голову, щурясь от солнца, и успел заметить, что Илья снова смотрел на него, - как он смотрел! - но быстро отвернулся, уставился в ставший уже ненавистным разлучник путеводитель.  
Это походило на оттепель, редкую и недолгую Курякинскую оттепель. Наполеону приходилось обходиться крохами, каждая улыбка Ильи или его особенный взгляд ценились дороже золота.  
"С ним ты всегда халиф на час: при удобном случае кради как можно больше - и беги, пока не убил".  
Про себя Наполеон все знал и считал свои чувства к напарнику ровными. Илья определенно нравился ему, привлекал как мужчина, вызывал здоровое любопытство как потенциальный сексуальный партнер. Соло готов был откликнуться в любой момент и не стеснялся намекнуть на это время от времени. Возможно, для Курякина это было не достаточно явным. А может, вызывающе откровенным. С Ильей было сложно. Непонятно. Он то наказывал Соло за инициативу, то игнорировал намеки. Но бывали и всплески, когда его взгляд становился тяжелым и жгучим, а голос наполняла грудная хрипотца. В эти моменты Наполеон превращался в канатоходца: неверный шаг в сторону - и полет в пропасть. Он старался сохранить равновесие, удержать их отношения на достигнутой отметке, но еще и продвинуться немного вперед. Иногда было слишком трудно сдержаться и не побежать. Например, сейчас.  
Илья поднялся со своего насеста и замер с книжкой в руке, будто поэт-чтец, оперся плечом о каменную стену мраморного утеса.  
Наполеон медленно обвел взглядом его всего, потом подтянулся, заставляя мышцы напрячься, и поднялся на ноги. Вода заколыхалась вокруг щиколоток, щекоча кожу.  
"Самое время для маленькой, почти невинной провокации".  
Соло попытался было выбрать между улыбкой номер три "Роскошное соблазнение" и номер пять "Лучше один раз увидеть", но в итоге лишь сам над собой посмеялся. Подобные ухищрения стоило оставить для падких на мишуру женщин. К советскому Железному Дровосеку требовался иной подход.  
Наполеон приблизился к Илье.  
\- Ты все еще уверен, что не хочешь искупаться? Нет? Тогда я немного помогу тебе.  
Вроде как дурачась, Соло попытался обхватить его ладонью за шею и прижался всем телом, оставляя на белой рубашке и светлых брюках мокрые пятна.  
Если бы их сейчас видела Габи, она непременно закатила бы глаза и протянула обреченно: "Мальчишки".  
Илья в изумлении широко распахнул глаза, явно не ожидая от коллеги подобной подлости и ребячества. Он накрепко перехватил запястья Соло, не заботясь о том, что причиняет боль, рывком развернул его и вдавил спиной в скалу, заводя руки вверх. Наполеон поморщился и, глядя в гневные глаза Курякина, хрипло рассмеялся.  
\- Вспомнил миф об Андромеде, чудовище? - и лучезарно улыбнулся. - Кракен и Курякин - очень созвучно.  
Скулы Ильи пошли пятнами от ярости. Он подобрался губами к самому уху Наполеона, от его сердитого шепота по спине побежали мурашки.  
\- Заткнись, ковбой, - процедил он. - Болтаешь лишнего.  
\- Так заткни меня, - Соло нарочно вздернул подбородок.  
Скорее ударит, чем...  
"Грубо, неаккуратно", - зазвонила в голове тревожная сигнализация, когда взгляд Ильи - совсем близко, можно даже темные крапинки в синеве рассмотреть - стал недоуменным.  
"Надо было все же начать с улыбки номер три".  
Курякин осторожно покосился через плечо.  
"Да нет, нет за нами слежки. Я это для себя. Не для дела".  
Наполеон удостоился еще одного взгляда, напряженного, жесткого. Возникло ощущение, что Курякин просвечивает его насквозь, как рентгеном. В следующий миг Илья досадливо поджал губы и отстранился, почти оттолкнулся от напарника, высвобождая его из тисков.

Они еще покатались по острову. Почти всю дорогу Илья молчал, вероятно, переваривая произошедшее в Алики.  
Наполеон недоумевал: чего такого страшного случилось? Можно обратить все в шутку. К чему этот серьезный взгляд, с коим решать судьбы мира, не меньше? Напряженность напарника заставляла Соло нервничать и он, в противовес Илье, болтал без умолку, даже спел пару песен из современного репертуара.  
На "Can't Buy Me Love" у Ильи задергалась бровь, он поднял руку и потер висок, стараясь унять тик. Наполеон тут же умолк и очень пожалел, что не умеет читать мысли. Только это могло бы облегчить понимание загадочной русской души.  
В Лименас они возвращались в полной тишине. Которую вдруг разорвал Илья.  
\- Зачем ты полез ко мне? - спросил он сурово.  
Наполеон едва не ударился лбом о руль.  
Неужели Курякин все это время обмозговывал, как вывести напарника на разговор по беспокоящей его теме? В итоге все равно попер напролом. Можно было сразу спросить.  
"Это было бы не по-Курякински", - подумал Наполеон. Он и сам был сложным человеком, но этот русский... С ним позаигрываешь, а потом сто раз проклянешь свою прыть, ведь "каждое ваше слово - и действие - будет использовано против вас".  
Наполеон нервно забарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
\- Заметил кого? - настаивал Илья.  
Соло осторожно выдохнул. Похоже, напарник решил, что допустил промашку: его коллега заметил слежку, потому в угоду роли обнял его, - а он не заметил, проиграл.  
Наполеон покосился на подрагивающие пальцы Ильи, крепко обхватившие колено. Объяснять Курякину сейчас, что действовал вне роли, могло быть опасно для жизни.  
\- Мне показалось, кто-то стоял среди сосен. Возможно, это была игра теней.  
Илья впился в напарника пристальным взглядом. Его губы приоткрылись, словно он хотел сказать что-то еще, но звук так и не появился. Курякин тряхнул головой, досадуя своим мыслям и отвернулся.  
В Лименасе они забрали готовые фотографии и негативы пленки и, щурясь даже в солнечных очках под лучами набрякшего за день бронзой закатного солнца, покатили домой. Илья никогда не называл их временные обиталища "домом", а Наполеону нравилось. Так было уютнее. Там был Илья.  
\- Думаю, самое время перейти к фазе два, - сказал Наполеон.  
Курякин рядом задумчиво перебирал фотографии. Сейчас вот застрял на той, что с колоннами и маками. Соло дернул уголком губ: да, он на ней неплохо получился.  
Не отрываясь от своего занятия Илья буркнул:  
\- Не понравилось утреннее шоу?  
\- М? - Соло изумленно уставился на Курякина.  
\- Не "м", а за дорогой следи, - Илья потер лоб, а потом повернулся к нему, одарив напряженным взглядом. - Считаешь, объект еще не клюнул? Надеешься перетянуть его на себя?  
Наполеон удивился еще больше, высоко вздернул бровь. Илья продолжал сверлить его странным взглядом. Соло вздохнул:  
\- Я просто работаю. Ну, и стараюсь приятно провести время. Иначе совсем каторга, - он безмятежно улыбнулся и тут же мечтательно сощурился: - Интересно, какой особняк Ареопагоса изнутри?  
Илья фыркнул.  
\- Не вздумай ничего украсть.  
\- Хорошо, папочка, - нарочито смиренно ответил Соло.  
Илья надулся - совершенно без повода. Что на него нашло? Эдак можно было допустить кощунственную мысль, что он ревнует к объекту. От того и вел себя нарочито утром?  
"Лучше подставлю себя, чем пущу тебя, так получается, Курякин?"  
В такое не верилось.  
"Самое простое решение всегда самое верное. На тебе свет клином не сошелся. Он так же как ты старается выиграть фору для своей державы в Средиземноморье".  
Голос Ильи вторгся в цепочку рассуждений:  
\- Мы не можем просто так заявиться к объекту в гости. Нужен повод. Твои варианты неубедительны.  
\- Тогда придумай что-нибудь оригинальное.  
\- Я уже провел подготовку объекта. Он отреагирует. Ты же читал его досье.  
Наполеон остро почувствовал неприятную горечь во рту и сосущую сердце досаду.  
\- А я смотрю, большевик, у тебя боевой настрой. Роешь копытом землю, как не терпится начать обработку. Покрутил задом и ждешь, когда Ареопагос лично явится тебя по нему шлепнуть.  
Илья хрустнул кулаками.  
\- Следи за языком, ковбой, - он шумно выдохнул. - Я думаю, ты все же попытаешься заполучить объект для своего начальства. Это дело принципа, верно?  
\- Если я буду работать плохо, меня отзовут и, вероятно, упекут за решетку. Конечно, выбирать будет Ареопагос, но каждый из нас может воспользоваться всеми доступными преимуществами.  
\- И что же ты пообещаешь ему? После того, как попытаешься залезть ему в ширинку? За что будешь бороться для США?  
\- Скажем так: это долгосрочное капиталовложение, которое принесет плоды в будущем. И, заметь, я не спрашиваю у тебя детали твоего задания.  
\- Ты великодушен, как принц, - фыркнул Илья. - Мы оба знаем, что это торги за плацдарм. Поражение коммунистов во время гражданской войны оттолкнуло Грецию от Советов. Америка зря времени не теряла. Ее влияние на Европу становится слишком серьезным. Твоя задача: не подпустить русских к стратегической зоне, перебить мою ставку.  
Наполеон приподнял уголки губ.  
Конечно, Америке не интересны шашни Советского Союза и Греции. Гектор Ареопагос, при его влиятельности, может сыграть в этой подковерной возне не последнюю роль. Чтобы добиться своих интересов, он наверняка воспользуется поддержкой близкого друга, кипрского генерала националиста, Георгиоса Дигениса. Их взаимодействие может привести к серьезным последствиям, вплоть до выхода Греции из НАТО и открытого военного конфликта на Кипре. Уже сейчас "Медный остров" пестрел голубыми касками миротворцев ООН, как горный склон - фиалками по весне. Вернее, как дремлющий вулкан, готовый в любой момент разразиться пеплом пожаров и потоками кровавой лавы.  
По сути многомиллионная сделка с Ареопагосом - это взятка, которой с одной стороны Америка, а с другой Россия предполагают в том числе решить в свою пользу Кипрский вопрос.  
\- Ты принимаешь работу слишком близко к сердцу, - миролюбиво ответил Соло. - Тебя беспокоит, что Ареопагос переключится на меня? Считаешь, это возможно?  
Илья мрачно уставился на Наполеона, свел брови к самой переносице, стал похож на быстро надвигающийся грозовой фронт.  
"Торнадо..." - с ужасом и одновременно каким-то ребяческим восторгом подумал Наполеон.  
В этот момент мимо них промчал наполированный до блеска красный кабриолет, вдруг резко затормозил, протяжно завизжав покрышками, и засигналил.  
Илья обернулся:  
\- Что-то случилось? Нужна помощь?  
Наполеон резко вдавил педаль тормоза, а потом подрулил задом так, чтобы окно было вровень с водителем кабриолета.  
\- Добрый вечер! - обрадованно воскликнул незнакомец. - А я как раз отправился вас искать. Меня зовут Дорос Палатинайкос. Я - секретарь господина Ареопагоса.  
Наполеон изобразил вежливое непонимание, даже покосился на Илью и тихо спросил:  
\- Ты знаешь господина Ареопагоса?  
Тот отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- Это хозяин особняка неподалеку от вашей виллы, на вершине холма.  
Наполеон издал восхищенное "О!" и снова посмотрел на Илью.  
\- Он заметил утром вашу машину и послал меня найти вас, чтобы пригласить на ужин. Господин Ареопагос живет уединенно, но всегда рад новым соседям и хотел бы с вами познакомиться, - при этом он посмотрел на Илью.  
\- Это же чудесно, правда, Андрей? - изобразил восторг Соло, обращаясь к Илье по конспиративному имени.  
Курякин подозрительно смотрел мимо него на нового знакомого.  
\- Правда, - ответил сухо.  
\- Он немного перегрелся на солнце, - непосредственно поведал Наполеон Доросу. - Мы недавно здесь, никого не знаем, не хочется посягать на чей-либо покой. Но раз господин Ареопагос приглашает, то передайте: почтим за честь наведаться в гости. Вот только переоденемся.  
\- Буду рад передать, - церемонно ответил Дорос и ударил по газам.  
\- Зуб даю, он точно знал, где и когда с нами столкнется, - буркнул Илья, скрещивая руки на груди.

В доме Наполеон и Илья, не сговариваясь, разошлись в разные стороны, чтобы проверить комнаты на предмет жучков. Первым делом осмотрели спальни и гардеробную, а затем двигались навстречу друг другу, сокращая круг поисков. Встретились в холле на первом этаже.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Соло. Илья согласно кивнул. - Значит, объект не настолько параноик, чтобы отправлять подручных прощупывать дом соседей-туристов. Мы хорошо сыграли, большевик, - он постарался пропитать последние слова подтекстом, но Курякин и бровью не повел.  
\- Я бы на его месте проверил, - ответил Илья. - Иностранцы на Тасос заезжают крайне редко. Основные посетители - состоятельные греки.  
Наполеон побарабанил пальцами по бедру.  
\- Он может проверить другим способом. За ужином. Интересно, что он успел о нас узнать?  
\- За то время, что мы раскатывали по острову, изображая... - Илья недовольно свел брови, но так и не озвучил эпитет, - ...он наверняка собрал все хлебные крошки, которые рассыпала Габи. Начиная с того, на чье имя арендована машина и куплены авиабилеты.  
\- Нам следует быть осторожнее и тщательно выбирать выражения.  
Илья фыркнул, мол: "Не тебе меня учить. Это ты обычно болтаешь без умолку".  
Наполеон озадачился: и когда он начал додумывать мысли за Курякина? Причем, он не сомневался, делал это весьма точно.  
"Скоро нам вовсе не надо будет говорить".  
\- У нас около часа, - сказал Соло. - Мы ведь должны продемонстрировать, как тщательно готовимся к визиту.  
\- Уложишься? - насмешливо спросил Илья, позволил теплоте проникнуть в обычно льдистые глаза.  
Наполеон разомлел от очередного неожиданного знака внимания, заулыбался было, но одернул себя - "Посерьезнее" - и ответил, с вызовом вздернув подбородок:  
\- Поспорим?  
Илья стукнул ногтем по циферблату отцовских часов:  
\- Время пошло.  
"Работают. Повезло", - отметил Соло, прежде чем подняться в свою комнату.  
Там он переоделся в махровый халат и чинно отправился в ванную, чтобы смыть под душем морскую соль, стянувшую кожу, проступившую на смоляных волосах проседью. Ванну принять он, к сожалению своему, никак не успевал.  
Постояв под освежающими после жаркого дня струями, Наполеон почувствовал себя отдохнувшим, сознание прояснилось, а шестеренки в голове закрутились куда бойчее. Соло тщательно побрился и пошлепал по щекам смазанными кремом ладонями. Илья вечно закатывал глаза на его прихоти, фыркал "Самовлюбленный Нарцисс". Наполеон посмеивался в ответ, хотя порой очень хотелось прямо сказать, в кого он влюблен, больше для того, чтобы посмотреть на вытянувшуюся, потрясенную Курякинскую физиономию.  
Лицо для Наполеона было одним из рабочих инструментов, заботиться о нем - это все равно, что чистить пистолет или смазывать отмычку. Хороший агент должен пользоваться всем своим арсеналом.  
Наполеон приблизился почти вплотную к большому зеркалу в отполированной золоченой раме и придирчиво изучил свое отражение. Потом достал щипчики и выдернул вздумавший вырасти не к месту волосок брови.  
Обрызгавшись вечерним вариантом одеколона - с теплыми нотами дерева и дорогой кожи, - он отправился одеваться и выбрал бело-синий джемпер со светлыми брюками.  
Спустившись вниз, он увидел Илью, скучающего с книгой в кресле.  
\- Ну как? Я уложился?  
\- Видимо, ты спешил. В отличие от обычного.  
Наполеон хмыкнул: его забавляло это подтрунивание. Илья прекрасно знал, что при необходимости он мог собраться за армейские четыре минуты.  
За то время, что Соло прихорашивался, Илья сменил одну белую рубашку на другую. Но, к чести его вкусу будет сказано, разбавил излишне скромный образ шейным платком от Гермес, заправив его края под ворот и оставив на виду только сочного цвета кант.  
\- Я ведь поизносившийся потомок дворянского рода, не забывай, - сказал Илья, поймав на себе оценивающий взгляд напарника.  
"Он тоже читает мои мысли?" - удивился Соло.

Уже в темноте ламборджини нарезал петли по серпантину, ведущему к вилле Ареопагоса.  
Въехав во внутренний двор, мощеный белым камнем, машина обогнула фонтан с мраморными, трубящими в раковины тритонами, и остановилась у широкой лестницы. Там гостей ждали помощник объекта, Дорос, и неизвестный, чопорно одетый тип.  
Это точно был не Ареопагос. Тем не менее, Соло вынырнул из автомобиля первым и широко улыбнулся незнакомцу.  
\- Господин Ареопагос?  
\- Нет-нет, - тут же вклинился Дорос и смущенно добавил: - Он ждет вас в гостиной, - и обратился к своему спутнику: - Яннис, переставь машину в гараж.  
\- О, - Наполеон сконфуженно потупился.  
Илья встал рядом и театрально шепнул ему в ухо:  
\- Господи, Винс, ты можешь хоть раз не опозориться?  
Соло обиженно глянул на Илью, следуя своей роли поднадоевшего дружка.  
\- Позвольте проводить вас, - позвал их Дорос, сделав вид, что не заметил разлада.  
Наполеон был уверен: все он заметил и, возможно, просветит на этот счет своего хозяина.  
В богато обставленной гостиной они наконец встретились с Гектором Ареопагосом.  
Наполеон еле поймал челюсть. В жизни, загорелый и без бородки, миллиардер-судовладелец выглядел куда моложе, чем на фотографиях, а чуть посеребренные виски даже придавали его облику импозантности. Гектор был в отличной форме, которую явно не без удовольствия подчеркивал удобной, подогнанной по фигуре одеждой из дорогих мягких тканей.  
Он поднялся и тепло пожал руки гостям, представляясь.  
\- Андрей Галицин, - ответил Илья, не забывая про акцент.  
Во взгляде Ареопагоса читался не особенно сдерживаемый интерес.  
"Ну, конечно, - подумал про себя Соло. - Голубоглазый блондин. Греки млеют от светловолосых".  
Особенно если к этому пункту прилагается еще и двухметровый рост, гармоничное телосложение и таинственная история, оставившая о себе память - заметный шрам на виске.  
\- Это мой друг, Винсент Уолш.  
\- Большая честь для меня, - сказал Наполеон, крепко пожимая руку Гектору.  
\- Выпьете перед ужином?  
\- Непременно, - обрадовался Соло, а Илья показушно закатил глаза.  
Ареопагос сел на диван рядом с Ильей, Соло оказался отрезан от них в кресле напротив. Он получил свой стакан с коньяком и принялся аккуратно рассматривать их объект. Ареопагоса было сложно принять за гомосексуалиста в традиционной трактовке образа: серьезный, уверенный, властный, при этом привлекательный и располагающий к себе мужчина, лишенный даже отдаленного намека на манерность.  
Памятуя о проколе в деле Винчигуэрра, Соло подождал, пока Гектор первым отопьет коньяка. Не то, чтобы был повод опасаться, но внутри все инстинктивно сжалось от навязчивой тревоги.  
Наполеон украдкой оценил великолепные античные статуи, служившие украшением гостиной.  
"Замечательные копии. А может, кое-что из этого и оригинал".  
Раз господин Ареопагос - меценат и оказывает поддержку местному музею, он наверняка имеет доступ к хранилищу. Подменить оригинал хорошей копией в этом случае довольно просто. Вряд ли он стал бы заниматься этим сам, но по его поручению...  
"Не увлекайся", - сказал себе Соло и с удвоенной силой изобразил вежливое внимание. Он тренировался дома перед зеркалом и теперь легко включал ту или иную эмоцию и интонацию в голосе, чтобы изображать недалекого альфонса, спутника загадочного русского красавца. Наполеон беззаботно смеялся и лепил анекдоты невпопад. Перебить ставку Ильи у него уже не получится, так хоть подыграет и создаст выгодный для напарника контраст.  
\- Почему Тасос? - спросил Гектор. - Это прекрасный маленький остров, но, - скорее, к счастью, - он непримечателен для обычных туристов.  
Наполеон встрял, чтобы ответить вместо открывшего было рот Ильи:  
\- Мы несколько раз бывали на материковой Греции и на Крите. Я без ума от Афин, Арголиды и Кносса! Но это все людные места. Андрей больше любит уединение. Когда мы узнали про Тасос, то решили, что обязательно посетим этот райский островок.  
Гектор вежливо слушал.  
\- Оказывается, это не такое уж захолустье, - доверительно продолжал Соло. - Мы даже нашли фотомастерскую в столице. Андрей беспокоился, что взятых с собой пленок не хватит, - и добавил: - Он порой бывает весьма расточителен.  
Илья чуть нахмурился, а Соло заливался дальше и наконец обратился к нему:  
\- Давай покажем господину Ареопагосу...  
\- Просто Гектор.  
\- ...Гектору твои фотографии!  
Наполеон старался вести себя как человек без постоянного дохода, который радуется каждой возможности выехать за границу за чужой счет и готов замучить всех вокруг доказательствами своей мнимой состоятельности.  
\- Он потрясающе фотографирует, - обратился Наполеон к Гектору. - Как настоящий профессионал.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - улыбнулся Гектор. - Русские всегда обстоятельно подходят к любимому хобби.  
Илья как-то странно посмотрел на Наполеона и сухо ответил:  
\- Мы же забрали фотографии из машины, Винс, ты забыл?  
\- О.., - выдохнул Наполеон растерянно.  
\- Вы добирались от Фессалоник? - спросил Гектор у Ильи, склоняясь к нему неприлично близко.  
Наполеон почувствовал, как внутри все закипает, как встают дыбом волоски на хребте, как впиваются в бокал пальцы - будто чужак посягает на его собственность. Он сделал большой глоток коньяка - надо сказать, превосходного, - и стал рассматривать статуи, стараясь поскорее успокоиться: закатывать сцену ревности было однозначно рано, хоть вдохновение бурлило через край.  
Вкус Гектора легко читался по его коллекции. Это были не изящные, тонкие юноши, подобные флорентийскому Идолино или Ганимеду из музея Торвальдсена. Мраморные копии олимпийского Гермеса, "Отдыхающего сатира" и афинского Зевса воспевали красоту гармонично сложенного, зрелого тела.  
Статуя Аполлона-лучника походила на Илью как две капли воды.  
"Раньше не замечал", - подумал Наполеон с неприятной горечью.  
Изучая статуи, Соло попутно проанализировал тайники, обозначенные предварительной группой Уэйверли. Опыт подсказывал ему, какие можно отмести сразу, как незначительные, а какие - оставить напоследок для контрольной проверки.  
"В первую очередь стоит наведаться к нашему новому другу Гектору в спальню. Важные ценности он наверняка будет хранить поближе к телу".  
Гектор заметил любопытный взгляд гостя и обратился к Наполеону.  
\- Вас привлекает античная скульптура?  
Соло изобразил легкое смущение.  
\- Андрей в этом лучше разбирается. Но в общем, да. Привлекает. Разве она может не привлекать.  
В этот момент оба - и Соло и Ареопагос - как по команде посмотрели на Илью, а потом друг на друга.  
Наполеон поспешил отвести взгляд и поджал губы, облизнул их, чувствуя смолянисто-терпкий вкус коньяка.  
"Сколько сейчас во мне задания, а сколько - самого себя?"  
Он немного занервничал. Раньше с ним такого не бывало, внутри всегда удавалось сохранить хладнокровие, что бы ни приходилось изображать снаружи.  
"Это не первое и не последнее задание, когда Илья оказывается в центре внимания", - сказал он себе.  
Наполеон вынырнул из раздумий, привлеченный новым витком диалога.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь бывали на Родине? - мягко и как-то сочувственно спросил Ареопагос.  
\- Не приходилось, - с напряжением в голосе ответил Илья.  
\- Немного странно слышать ваш акцент, - Гектор сладко улыбнулся, поводя краем бокала по губам.  
\- В доме было принято говорить по-русски, - спокойно ответил Илья, но оппонент не отставал:  
\- Расскажете вашу историю? - спросил он миролюбиво.  
Соло подобрался изнутри. Конспиративную легенду Ильи он знал только в общих чертах, чтобы иметь представление о своей роли.  
\- Ничего примечательного или похожего на приключенческий роман, - пожал плечами Илья, но продолжил. - В 1921 году мой отец вместе с дедом, офицером армии Врангеля, эмигрировал в Югославию. Позже он женился на дочери дедова друга, тоже офицера. Я родился в Белграде, в квартале русских эмигрантов. В доме и в округе все с непонятной мне гордостью говорили по-русски. Через десять лет отец ушел воевать в составе Русского корпуса и погиб. Мать вышла замуж за состоятельного француза-землевладельца и переехала в поместье под Парижем. Я остался жить с дедом. Когда он умер, я не захотел перебираться к матери, предпочел путешествовать. Побывал в разных странах, но в Советский Союз пока не наведывался.  
Ареопагос ненадолго замолчал, погрузившись в раздумья, но вскоре спохватился, заметив затянувшуюся паузу:  
\- Уверен, со временем вы побываете там.  
\- Как-то... боязно, - усмехнулся невесело Илья. - Мой дед был ярым приверженцем монархизма. С малых лет вдалбливал, как сильно повредили царской России большевики. Кажется, сунься я туда - сразу расстреляют, хоть сейчас эмиграционное законодательство стало мягче.  
\- Вам просто нужна компания, которая придаст смелости, - Гектор белозубо улыбнулся. - Что касается идеи монархизма - она не так уж плоха.  
Он подлил Илье еще коньяка. Наполеону пришлось позаботиться о себе самому, что он беззастенчиво и сделал.  
\- К примеру Александр Великий.  
\- Я слышал, он был гомосексуалистом, - ввернул Наполеон.  
Илья нахмурился, посмотрел на него сердито.  
\- В первую очередь он был реформатором и завоевателем, стратегическим гением. Это все, что имеет значение.  
\- Сердишься, будто я обругал его, - нарочито надулся Соло и принялся оправдываться: - Я же не говорю, что он спал с недостойными.  
Гектор едва заметно ухмыльнулся, прикрываясь бокалом.  
\- Монархия должна быть сильной, - сказал он, стараясь сгладить напряжение. - Огромные территории сложно контролировать. Хоть Александр и покорил половину мира, с его уходом преемники разорвали новую империю на части и не смогли толком удержать даже свой ломоть.  
\- Я бы назвал идеальной монархической страной Британию, - сказал Соло, чем вызвал чуть удивленный взгляд Гектора, словно тот не слишком ожидал от американца толковых слов. - Не представляю, что должно случиться в мире, чтобы она перестала существовать.  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Илья и чуть приподнял бровь.  
Наполеон принял невинный вид.  
\- Я слышал, Кипр сейчас лихорадит, - сказал Илья.  
Гектор мрачно усмехнулся:  
\- Новая волна турецкой чумы.  
Шумно вздохнув, он залпом допил остатки коньяка.  
\- Не будем о грустном в такой чудесный вечер. Кстати, об Александре Великом. Один мой знакомый скульптор, Вангелис Мустакас, - может быть слышали о таком? - мечтает установить статую Александра на набережной Фессалоник.  
\- Замечательная мысль, - одобрил Илья. - Я бы вложился в такой проект.  
\- Я думаю о том же, - пристальный взгляд Гектора, обращенный к Илье, обволакивал, заманивал в силки.  
Соло слушал их разговор с видом простака и восхищался представшей его глазам шахматной партией. Два паука плели сети. Цели у них были разные. Один из них считал другого мухой, а значит, изначально проигрывал несколько очков. Он мог бы наверстать отрыв, если бы другой прокололся хоть в малейшей детали.  
Но Курякин вел свою часть игры чисто и убедительно. Соло искренне восхитился им.  
И задумался, как бы чувствовал себя на месте Ильи? Как бы повел себя?  
"Переспал, обокрал - и был бы таков".  
В гостиную вошел Дорос и объявил, что ужин готов к подаче.  
После этого они переместились в обеденный зал, просторный, с огромными, от пола до потолка, окнами, ведущими на террасу. Здесь, в подсвеченных альковах, тоже стояли мраморные статуи. Наполеон снова почувствовал себя лисом в курятнике.  
Вынесли закуски: осьминога в пряном масле и паштет из крольчатины.  
\- Ммм! - блаженно застонал Соло. - Я украл бы вашего повара! Трудно замариновать осьминога так, чтобы он оставался нежным.  
Гектор коротко улыбнулся.  
\- Винс и сам превосходно готовит, - сказал Илья Гектору.  
Наполеон растроганно посмотрел на напарника, словно тот сделал комплимент ему лично, а не его персонажу. Попутно он поймал колкий взгляд Ареопагоса.  
"Похоже, наш новый друг ревнует", - эта мысль принесла особенное удовольствие и утолила многие печали.  
\- Не так хорошо, разумеется, - заскромничал Соло.  
Они разговорились про любимые блюда.  
Уминая сочную говядину, тающую во рту, Наполеон наблюдал за Ильей. Сейчас напарник интересовал его даже больше, чем объект. Манеры Ильи были безупречными, будто у него и впрямь были дворянские корни, а правила этикета он впитал с молоком матери. От того, какими деликатными движениями он отрезал небольшие кусочки мяса, как изысканно-небрежно обмакивал ломтик в соус, как отправлял его в рот, как аккуратно жевал и как промокал губы салфеткой можно было возбудиться.  
"Никогда бы не подумал, что в Советах таких делают".  
Соло заметил, что восхищается не один и про себя даже посочувствовал Ареопагосу, чье сердце вскоре должно будет разбиться о студеные камни Белого моря.  
\- Почему вы не взяли на ужин ту милую барышню, которая появлялась здесь пару дней назад? - спросил Гектор с вежливой улыбкой.  
Наполеон едва не подавился.  
\- Она уже уехала, - ответил Илья, не поведя бровью. - Это Мелина, моя помощница и близкая подруга. Я попросил ее подобрать для меня дом в обмен на внеурочный отпуск. Сейчас она в Афинах.  
\- Жаль, - дежурно ответил Ареопагос и, сложив ладони домиком, добавил: - Думаю, она будет в восторге от ваших фотографий. Я уже мечтаю их увидеть.  
\- Это просто хобби.  
\- Делать что-то ради хобби - не значит делать это плохо, - Наполеона начали злить менторские нотки в голосе Ареопагоса, когда тот говорил с Ильей. - Я вот, например, люблю рыбалку. Здесь, в водах Тасоса, водится пеламида и отборный тунец. Хожу на ловлю вместе с местными завсегдатаями. Они вернее всякого эхолота находят лучшие места.  
\- Звучит увлекательно, - улыбнулся Илья.  
\- Я с радостью взял бы вас с собой, - ответил Гектор и добавил. - Удивительно, как много у нас общего.  
Они так посмотрели друг на друга, что Наполеон похолодел от неприятной, жгучей ревности. В горле пересохло, пришлось отхлебнуть воды, чтобы проглотить застрявший кусок.  
"Да что со мной!"  
Илья превосходно играл свою роль, у Наполеона не было никакого повода ревновать - в любом случае. Но от этой заразы, от этой червоточины было не так-то просто избавиться. Если уж поселилась внутри и терзает, не выгнать ее по мановению руки или щелчку пальцев.  
\- Подышим свежим воздухом? - предложил после ужина Гектор, приглашающе указывая на террасу.  
\- Конечно, - охотно согласился Илья.  
\- Вы с нами? - спросил Ареопагос Наполеона.  
\- Нет, благодарю, - кисло ответил Соло. - Я, кажется, немного перебрал, лучше посижу здесь.  
\- Что ж. Тогда я похищу вашего спутника ненадолго.  
Наполеон хмыкнул и отсалютовал Гектору бокалом.  
Он и впрямь чувствовал себя ограбленным, он, вор высочайшего класса...  
"Стоит натравить на нашего нового друга правительственную проверку", - мстительно подумал Соло.  
Гектор и Илья вышли на террасу. Наполеон заметил, как зажглись два красных огонька в темноте.  
Он облокотился о спинку стула и посмотрел на статую Эрота.  
"Ну что, приятель, - обратился он к изваянию, - признавайся: твоих рук дело?"  
Бескрылый Эрот.  
"Само воплощение нашего с Ильей взаимодействия".  
Несомненно, копия. Наполеон точно знал, что оригинал хранится в Афинах, в коллекции четы Гуландрисов.  
Тем не менее, было в этой статуе кое-что примечательное. Квадратный постамент наверняка проворачивался на центральном металлическом стержне, с обратной стороны вполне мог таиться скрытый сейфовый замок.  
Соло посмотрел на террасу. С его места было видно Илью, стоящего в золотистом, струящемся из зала свете. Наполеон успел прочесть по губам несколько слов, от которых стало на миг больно, хоть речь шла о Винсенте Уолше, а не о нем.  
Когда они уже собирались уезжать и прощались в гостиной, обмениваясь напоследок любезностями, Гектор обратился к Илье:  
\- У меня есть к вам маленькая просьба.  
Илья глянул на напарника:  
\- Подожди в машине, - и добавил с нажимом: - Пожалуйста.  
Наполеон старательно изобразил обиду и вышел. 

Когда Илья наконец спустился по лестнице, Соло ждал его, прислонившись спиной к борту машины и скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил он тихо и проникновенно заглянул в глаза Ильи. Тот сперва опешил, рот дернулся в гримасе, не иначе, чтобы спросить: "Ты обалдел, ковбой?". Но потом Илья все же подался ближе и коротко чмокнул Наполеона в губы. Соло облизнулся: вот так, один поцелуй он уже украл, хоть тот и был частью плана.  
Напарники сели в машину. Наполеон кивнул на коврик со стороны Ильи. Курякин отметил взглядом контрольную черную нитку, до того подложенную в щель бардачка. Значит, Ареопагос не так уж и доверял им, раз приказал установить прослушку. Дом предстояло проверить снова.  
\- Чего он хотел? - ревниво спросил Соло.  
\- Завтра я ужинаю с ним на яхте, - ответил Илья, отворачиваясь.  
\- Без меня? - обиженно воскликнул Наполеон. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты соглашался.  
\- Я уже согласился.  
\- Андрей! Что происходит? Ты здесь со мной!  
\- Ты просто альфонс, - безжалостно холодно ответил Илья. Он играл свою роль настолько превосходно, что обидно стало совсем по-настоящему. Соло даже не пришлось прилагать усилия, чтобы изобразить оскорбленную невинность.  
\- Не говори так. Скажи просто, что устал от меня и хочешь богатого мужика.  
\- Ты забываешься.  
\- Черт возьми. Я доверчивый дурак, - не унимался Соло. - Вообразил тебя принцем из сказки. А ты... ты просто нищий эмигрант, который нуждается в покровителе и готов ради этого подставить богатому мужику свой зад!  
\- Не вынуждай меня... - процедил Илья с такой злостью, что Соло отпрянул.  
Оставшуюся часть дороги они молчали. Наполеон то и дело посматривал на Курякина, чувствуя напряжение, словно они поссорились по-настоящему. Илья глянул на него в ответ и улыбнулся, без слов говоря: "Все в порядке".  
Наполеон облегченно выдохнул.  
Фары их машины были единственным источником света на серпантине. Должно быть, жители прибрежных деревень - из тех, кто еще не спал - не без удивления смотрели на холм и думали: "Кого там носит?"  
Наполеон залюбовался крошечными точками огоньков вдоль берега, похожими на драгоценную диадему и подумал: "Похитить бы, наполнить ими ладони и рассыпать по подушке вокруг светловолосой головы".

Повторная проверка дома жучков не выявила: хоть внутри этих стен можно было сбросить с себя душные роли.  
\- Значит, он зажучковал только машину, - Илья потер висок.  
\- Надеюсь, он насладился нашим спектаклем, - усмехнулся Соло.  
Курякин повернулся к нему, посмотрел странно, будто принимал серьезное решение и смущался одновременно.  
\- Спасибо тебе, ковбой. Отлично подыграл, - сказал, выдохнул - как долг перед Родиной исполнил.  
Соло почувствовал себя полностью обезоруженным, замер, не зная, что и ответить.  
\- Не за что, большевик, - выдавил наконец. - Работа такая.  
Интересно, понимал ли Илья: будь у Наполеона разумный шанс, отбил бы у него объект и бровью не повел. А так, всего лишь трезво взвесил ситуацию и отступил на второй план. Эффективное распределение сил внутри команды, направленное на скорейшее выполнение задания.  
Все Курякин понимал. Верить в простодушие советского шпиона было бы глупо.  
И все же благодарил.

Утром напарники вышли во дворик виллы и демонстративно разлеглись в шезлонги по разным сторонам бассейна, где провели полдня, обменявшись едва ли парой слов.  
Наполеону стало скучно, и он принялся разыгрывать попытки примирения. Сперва забрался в бассейн и нарочно брызнул в Илью, призывно улыбаясь, но тот только прикрылся от него книгой. Тогда Наполеон, подтянувшись, выбрался на каменный бортик, прошлепал босыми ногами по разогретому на солнце полу и, присев за спиной Ильи, положил ладони ему на плечи.  
\- Мокро, - холодно буркнул Курякин.  
Наполеон выдержал просительную паузу, потом нехотя убрал руки и с тяжким вздохом отошел.  
После полудня он отправился в дом и занялся готовкой. Из кухонного окна виллы заструились восхитительные ароматы пекущегося мяса и приправ.  
Спустя час Наполеон вышел с тарелкой и подал ее Илье. Тот небрежно дернул головой и снова уткнулся в книгу. Наполеон безропотно унес обед, отметив, каким страдальческим взглядом поверх темных очков проводил его Илья.  
Соло расположился на высоком стуле за барной стойкой и принялся со вкусом поглощать свое блюдо, удавшееся на славу. Он почти закончил, когда в кухню влетел Илья и плюхнулся рядом. Наполеон подвинул к нему вторую тарелку, уже остывшую.  
Глядя на то, как голодный Илья уминает мясо, забыв про деликатные манеры, Соло умилился и хмыкнул сочувственно.  
\- Господи, ковбой, какая вкуснятина! - выдохнул Курякин, когда смог на миг оторваться от еды.  
\- Ягненок с мятным соусом. Мое фирменное блюдо, - Наполеон отсалютовал ему винным бокалом.  
\- Я узнал, - с уважением ответил Илья.

Вечером Илья в своей комнате собирался на свидание, а Соло в своей - на дело.  
Курякин закончил раньше и беспардонно ввалился к напарнику, чтобы дать последние наставления.  
\- Не попадись, - сказал он, провожая напряженным взглядом Наполеона, разгуливающего по комнате в одних трусах. - Они тут каждую собаку знают. Только мы - темные лошадки. Если произойдет что-то хоть немного подозрительное, нас с тобой возьмут в оборот, так просто будет не выбраться.  
Соло прошелся совсем близко, через плечо окинул Илью взглядом с головы до пят.  
\- Неплохо.  
\- А ты почему до сих пор не одет? - возмутился Курякин.  
\- Мне спешить некуда, - Наполеон разложил на столе свой воровской инструментарий, чтобы в который раз все проверить. - Мой выход - через час после твоего отбытия. За это время вы с Ареопагосом как раз успеете погрузиться на яхту.  
Он осмотрел разложенные на кровати и ожидающие своего часа черные брюки-трико и тонкую водолазку и вдруг задумчиво спросил:  
\- Илья, у тебя есть чулки?  
Курякин поперхнулся и гневно вытаращился на Соло.  
\- Что?! Что ты несешь, ковбой?!  
\- Забудь, - миролюбиво ответил Наполеон и выудил из саквояжа черный угольный мелок. - Это тоже подойдет.  
Смотрясь в зеркало, он нарисовал несколько полосок на щеках и лбу и размазал.  
\- Ладно, - сердито сказал Илья. - Повнимательнее, ковбой. Я отвлекаю - ты действуешь.  
Наполеон нахально ухмыльнулся и помахал вслед, но едва за Ильей закрылась дверь, обеспокоенно нахмурился и сжал кулаки.  
Когда машина, порыкивая газами, отъехала, он вышел в коридор и, с легкостью вскрыв замок, проник в комнату Ильи. Подошел к столу, куда напарник сложил горстку рассекреченных жучков. Стал считать их, отщелкивая по одному в сторону.  
"Шесть".  
Наполеон выгнул бровь и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Выходит, новую сверхминиатюрную модель Илья не нашел.  
"Но если найдет..."  
Аж холодок по спине пробежал. Если Илья узнает, что Соло подселил жучок в отцовские часы, - священные, неприкосновенные часы, - кое-кому придется туго.  
"Для меня нет ничего святого, - подумал Соло и пожал плечами. - Было бы - не прожил бы так долго".  
Вернувшись к себе, Наполеон вытащил из-под кровати чемодан, который Габи оставила для них обоих - мало ли кому понадобится. Подтащил его поближе к окну, щелкнул застежками и открыл.  
Внутри был портативный магнитофон. Соло до предела вытянул антенну, присел на корточки рядом и надел наушники. Минут десять он крутил рычажки, настраивая прибор на нужную частоту и стараясь ослабить помехи. Наконец из свиста и скрежета выплыл голос Ильи, четкий и ясный, будто напарник был в соседней комнате.  
Ареопагос был совсем рядом, заговаривал Илье зубы впечатляющими техническими характеристиками яхты.  
"Как быстро они вернутся?" - задумался Соло, просчитывая свое ночное расписание.  
Мысль, что, возможно, только под утро, заставила сердце болезненно сжаться. Тревога накатила так сильно, что у Наполеона начали подрагивать пальцы.  
"Не дело. Соберись", - Курякин уехал, а его голос в голове остался.  
Любая слабость в его тонкой работе была недопустимой, грозила ошибкой и полным провалом.  
Наполеон оделся, проверил экипировку, натянул перчатки из тонкой кожи, обул горные ботинки. Ему предстояло взобраться на вершину холма по склону, оплетенному серпантином. Идти по дороге было и дольше и опаснее: охрана Ареопагоса наверняка вела наблюдение за подступами к особняку.  
Перед выходом, Соло проверил контакт с Ильей. Полный порядок.  
"Только бы хватило дальности", - подумал Наполеон, вставил в магнитофон катушку и вдавил клавишу записи.  
Он выскользнул из дома и нырнул в чернильную темноту, разбавленную лишь светом луны. 

Первые уровни холма, перехваченного витками дорожной ленты, Наполеон преодолел за считанные минуты. Он ловко карабкался вверх, где низко пригнувшись, где на четвереньках, помогая себе руками. Перемахивал через символическое заграждение-отбойник, перебегал двухколейку и взбирался дальше.  
Колючие кусты цепляли его за штанины, словно не хотели пускать.  
Ближе к вершине подъем стал круче, пришлось сильно замедлиться. Каменистый склон плотно зарос горной травой и остролистым падубом, больно царапающим незащищенные щеки. Из-под ботинок то и дело срывалось вниз мелкое крошево. Чтобы удержаться, приходилось хвататься за кривые, растрескавшиеся стволы низкорослой горной сосны или жесткие пучки кустарника.  
"Курякин справился бы с этой частью задания куда лучше".  
Эта мысль зажгла в Соло злой азарт: "Я тоже смогу". Он полез быстрее, шаря по скале ладонями, нащупывая трещины и выбоины, сливаясь с камнем всем телом.  
"Вот так. Закрепиться. Подтянуться. Повторить".  
Понукая себя, Соло забирался все выше. Пот градом лился по лицу, щекотал спину.  
Наконец ладонь Наполеона нащупала плоскую шершавую поверхность: очередная асфальтированная полоса серпантина. Он лихо перепрыгнул через отбойник, перебежал через дорогу, прижался к скале, резко выдохнул и снова обнялся с камнем.  
Здесь почти не было растительности, а высокий край припорошенной почвой скалы прикрывала металлическая сеть - дополнительная защита от оползня, - выложенная полосами внахлест.  
Наполеон подпрыгнул, вцепился в острую проволоку и полез по ней вверх, посмеиваясь про себя: это восхождение оказалось не сложнее прогулки по приморскому променаду. В этот момент сеть под его весом вместе с пластом землей поехала вниз. Наполеон дернулся, стараясь перехватиться за соседнюю полосу, но проволока только чиркнула его по ладони, ободрав перчатку.  
Соло рухнул с трехметровой высоты прямо на дорогу, успел сгруппироваться, но удар сильно оглушил его. Наполеон застонал от боли и потерял сознание.

Когда он с трудом разлепил веки, перед глазами все плыло, а где-то позади нарастал яркий желтушный свет. Соло вспомнил все байки о посмертном переходе и подумал, что его влечет по сумрачному тоннелю в райские кущи.  
"Что ж, - подумал он. - Не самый худший вариант. Правда, как там большевик без меня... Надо бы присмотреть".  
Сквозь гулкую тишину прорвался звук, который заторможенный мозг Наполеона медленно разложил на составляющие: рык мотора и шуршание покрышек. Вряд ли это Господь катил ему навстречу, чтобы подбросить к вратам Эдема.  
"Я не умер..."  
Сколько он провалялся? Полчаса? Час? А может, всю ночь?  
Шум усилился, свет фар вырвался из-за поворота, лизнул темный асфальт - все ближе и ближе.  
Наполеон собрался с силами и пополз в сторону, сперва на четвереньках, потом встал и пробежал оставшиеся несколько метров до каменной стены - успел в последний момент. Он вжался спиной в скалу, вытащил пистолет из-за пазухи и затаил дыхание.  
Машина остановилась чуть дальше, чем он прятался. Грузовичок с брезентовым верхом. Из-за опущенного стекла донеслась греческая речь. Похоже, это были охранники Ареопагоса. Они обсуждали замеченную ими тень. Дверь открылась, с пассажирского места слез человек с автоматом и немного прошелся вдоль дороги. Он посветил фонариком по сторонам, чудом не попав пятном на Соло, заглянул за отбойник, вернулся в машину и что-то сказал водителю.  
Наполеон не знал греческий в совершенстве, но понял смысл сказанного. Они решили, что дорогу перебегал какой-то зверь, обычное дело.  
Соло позволил себе пошевелиться только тогда, когда свет фар мелькнул высоко над его головой и исчез. Он прислушался к себе: вроде, все цело, отделался ушибом.  
Тогда Наполеон недоверчиво подергал сеть над головой и, убедившись, что эта часть закреплена надежно, продолжил восхождение.  
Ушиб сразу напомнил о себе. Плечи и руки будто залило цементом, и теперь эта вязкая масса застывала, лишая подвижности и высасывая последние силы.  
Наполеон надеялся, что это быстро пройдет: вот сейчас он доберется до места, и ему понадобятся чуткие, точные руки. Нет времени разваливаться на части.

Охраны заметно поубавилось. Не иначе, половина ее отправилась стеречь яхту Ареопагоса.  
Наполеон проник в особняк и прокрался в хозяйскую спальню. Там он вычислил тайник за одной из стенных панелей у самого пола, сдвинул ее и, вооружившись стетоскопом, принялся за вскрытие.  
Когда он почти закончил, за дверью раздались шаги. Соло бесшумно закрыл дверцу, сдернул наушники, оставив их болтаться на шее, и, перекатившись через плечо, нырнул под кровать.  
Двое охранников заглянули в комнату, один лениво поводил по стенам фонариком. Второй шумно принюхался и спросил:  
\- Что это за запах? Чувствуешь? Травой какой-то.  
Наполеон похолодел. Ну конечно... Он собрал на себе все ароматы, пока полз по склону, и теперь благоухал, должно быть, посильнее лавки со специями. Сам он давно принюхался и ничего не чувствовал.  
Соло потянулся за пистолетом с глушителем. Если им придется воспользоваться, миссия будет полностью провалена. Более того, им с Ильей останется только вести партизанский образ жизни на острове, пока их не заберут люди Уэйверли. Хотя вряд ли это произойдет. Скорее, их найдет охрана Ареопагоса, которая несравнимо лучше знает остров.  
Мелькнула шальная мысль: при необходимости сдаться, дать Илье шанс солгать, что и заподозрить не мог, с кем путешествует - с опасным человеком, вором и убийцей.  
"Ну нет", - решительно сказал себе Соло.  
Один из охранников - Наполеон видел его ботинки, прошагавшие мимо кровати - приблизился к открытому окну и задернул занавески.  
\- Диктамо. Весь день жарился на солнце.  
\- Надо бы набрать для чая, - предложил второй охранник.  
\- Сходи, - одобрил его приятель. - Побольше насобирай. Матери отвезешь.  
Охранники удалились.  
"Везучий сукин сын", - поздравил себя Наполеон и только тогда заметил, что все это время не дышал.  
Он вынырнул из своего укрытия, скользнул к сейфу и продолжил работу.  
Много усилий ему не потребовалось, конструкция замка была хорошо знакомой. Тихий щелчок провозгласил очередную победу, и Наполеон не без самодовольства удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
"Как дети, право слово".  
Он проверил внутренности сейфа, убедился, что никаких датчиков сигнализации нет и вытащил документы.  
Банковские переводы и платежные ведомости. Наполеон перебрал их и сфотографировал каждый лист. Аналитическому отделу Уэйверли будет чем заняться: ниточек из Албании и Кипра здесь было предостаточно.  
Вернув все в сейф, Соло выбрался из спальни. Он проверил еще несколько тайников, но ценной информации в них не нашел и собирался было уходить, когда интуиция пощекотала его, возбуждая любопытство.  
Наполеон спустился в обеденный зал и прокрался к статуе Эрота. Бескрылый красавчик манил его.  
"Как Курская магнитная аномалия", - сказал бы большевик".  
Соло любовно облапил крепкий, идеально округлый мраморный зад и скользнул ладонью вниз, до квадратной подставки. С усилием провернул ее на металлической оси и тщательно ощупал.  
"Ага, - подумал он, когда стенка поддалась, открывая дверцу сейфа. - Ни один хороший игрок не хранит все золотые яйца в одной корзине".  
Наполеон достал папку из дорогой кожи и, даже не открыв ее, почувствовал, что вот теперь отыскал нечто действительно ценное. Пальцы покалывало от предвкушения встречи с сокровищем. Пришлось сделать короткую паузу, чтобы унять нетерпеливую дрожь от волнения, и только потом бережно вскрыть находку.  
Забившись в самый дальний угол и осторожно подсвечивая себе из-под водолазки фонариком, он прочел листок за листком, задирая бровь все выше, а закончив, понимающе усмехнулся.  
"Так вот почему Ареопагос обосновался на Тасосе. Вот что за рыбу он ловит". 

Вернувшись домой, Наполеон на бегу умылся и переоделся в махровый халат, попутно отметив огромный синяк во весь левый бок. Ребра ломило, но беглый осмотр не выявил опасных травм. Соло плеснул себе виски в бокал и запил им горсть таблеток, наплевав на доводы разума.  
В своей комнате он тяжело опустился на пол рядом с магнитофоном: катушка переместилась на правую бобину, запись состоялась.  
"Как там Илья?" - тревога крепко взяла за горло.  
Палец замер над клавишей запуска, когда Наполеон, вдруг впав в непонятный ему самому мазохизм, представил Илью, стоящего на четвереньках со спущенными брюками, и Ареопагоса, раздвинувшего его ягодицы, меж которыми все лоснилось от вазелина. Пальцы с усилием растягивали тугой влажно блестящий вход. Вход в Илью. Его, Наполеона Соло, Илью. На мизинце Ареопагоса блестел тяжелый платиновый перстень. На фоне ягодиц Ильи, беззащитно разведенных, он выглядел доказательством обладания, непререкаемой власти.  
"Это должна быть моя рука..." - вспыхнуло в сознании.  
Наполеон стиснул зубы до скрипа и запрокинул голову. Его затрясло от ревности и злости. Соло сам испугался силе этого душного, затопившего все нутро горящей смолой чувства. И сдавил стакан с виски так, что побелели пальцы. К счастью, толстые стенки было не так просто сломать.  
Соло одним махом опрокинул в себя полстакана. Сделал два судорожных глотка. Горло обожгло огнем, этот поток тяжело стек к пустому желудку.  
Наполеон включил запись.  
"Если яхта заплыла слишком далеко, то связь пропадет".  
Но слышно было очень хорошо. Можно будет доложить Сандерсу: новая модель жучков отлично себя проявила и прошла проверку на советском агенте.  
Сперва запись передавала только ничего не значащую болтовню и звон бокалов.  
Наполеон поднялся и принялся прохаживаться по комнате. Когда он почти успокоился, решив, что все так и останется на уровне разговоров о рыбалке, античных мифах, греческих красотах и идеалах мужской дружбы, раздался звук поцелуя.  
Соло замер, не в силах пошевелиться. А этот чертов звук все длился и длился и рисовал в воображении такие картины, от которых хотелось удавиться. Наполеон замахнулся было тяжелым бокалом, собираясь запустить его в короткое путешествие до стены, но потом передумал и выпил еще виски.  
Хрипловатый от вожделения голос Ареопагоса промурлыкал:  
\- Что тебя привлекает во мне? - скрипнула дорогая кожа дивана, когда Гектор явно подсел к Илье теснее. А может и наложил лапищу на мосластое Курякинское колено.  
Наполеон едва не застонал, но тут же одернул себя - Илья, между прочим, тоже рискует и наверняка не получает от свидания никакого удовольствия. Но ревность было в этом не убедить.  
Соло едва не пропустил ответ Ильи, он остановил пленку и отмотал немного назад, чтобы точно убедиться в услышанном.  
\- Нефть.  
Илья сказал бархатным, интимным голосом всего одно слово. "Нефть".  
Соло изумленно уставился перед собой. Значит, Илья все знал заранее. Он был с начала миссии осведомлен о планах разработки нефтяного шельфа у Скала Принос, а сам Соло узнал об этом только из "эротического" тайника. Там Гектор хранил данные геологической разведки и варианты проекта надводной нефтедобывающей платформы.  
"С самого начала это была игра Курякина. Я был декорацией. Он мной манипулировал, чтобы поудачнее подобраться к объекту".  
Но гнев мигом улетучился, когда на записи раздался звук взводимого курка.  
Соло похолодел.  
И еще больший страх овладел им, когда накатило осознание: это ведь магнитофонная запись, прошлое. Сейчас он слушает мгновения тишины перед тем, как его напарник будет убит - и это свершившийся, неотвратимый факт.  
\- Никакой вы не турист, господин Галицин, - спокойно сказал Ареопагос, и Соло вздрогнул, очнулся, вернулся с похорон Ильи благодаря отрезвляющему звуку этого голоса. Время снова пошло.  
\- Скажем так, я представляю людей, заинтересованных в некоей сделке с вами.  
\- А этот ваш...  
\- Он действительно альфонс. Просто прикрытие, - небрежно пояснил Илья.  
Соло потрясенно уставился на стену перед собой. Многоликость Курякина впечатляла.  
\- Ясно, - сухо сказал Ареопагос.  
Соло прямо-таки услышал, как его мечты о горячей ночи с двухметровым красавчиком разбиваются вдребезги.  
Но каков большевик!  
"Альфонс", - фыркнул про себя Соло. Ему уже стало интересно, что за игру ведет напарник, в чем его цель.  
\- Откуда вам известно про нефть?  
\- Это не имеет значения, - ответил Илья. - Гораздо важнее тот факт, что господа, которых я представляю, готовы очень хорошо заплатить, если строительство нефтяной платформы Скала Принос будет отложено на неопределенный срок. Если данные геологической разведки будут несколько искажены. Если ваши корабли покинут зону нефтяного шельфа. И если контракта с албанцами на танкеры с будущей нефтью пока не будет.  
Ареопагос долгое время молчал.  
\- Значит, вы КГБшник.  
Илья презрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Однажды ко мне пришли сотрудники КГБ и настоятельно рекомендовали сотрудничать с ними. Оставили кое-что на память.  
Раздался шорох, и Соло прямо таки увидел, как Илья касается шрама у себя на виске.  
Надолго повисла тревожная тишина. Наконец ее прервал холодный голос Гектора:  
\- Сколько?  
Послышался звук карандаша, царапающего по плотной бумаге.  
\- На эту сумму, - сказал Илья, - с вами будет заключена сделка на строительство грузовых судов с малоизвестной компанией Объединенной Арабской Республики. Деньги могут быть перечислены в течение суток. Думаю, вы найдете им применение. Вот гарантийное письмо, составленное специально для вас. Надеюсь, фамилия гаранта вам знакома. Можете проверить документ, убедиться в его подлинности.  
"Гарантийное письмо?! - Соло нахмурился. - Когда я в последний раз копался в вещах Ильи, не было никакого гарантийного письма. Хотя... Оно могло быть вклеено в суперобложку путеводителя".  
Наполеон почувствовал себя уязвленным. На этот раз напарник заметно переиграл его.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, я никуда не денусь. На этом острове все как на ладони.  
"Ареопагос может подослать людей убить нас обоих в любой момент, если что-то пойдет не так. Мы и впрямь никуда не денемся... Но каков Илья!"  
Соло немного отпустило, с сердца упал камень. Судя по голосу, Гектор не собирался убивать Курякина.  
Наполеон подумал, что деньги, предложенные Советами через третьи руки, наверняка в итоге осядут где-то на Кипре.  
Судя по звуку, Гектор убрал пистолет. Он сказал:  
\- Подправьте свой английский, мой вам совет. Тогда вы смогли бы сойти, к примеру, за шведа. Пока вы строите из себя беглого русского дворянина, на вашем лбу горит слово "КГБ".  
Соло представил, как в этот момент Илья вежливо улыбнулся.  
Раздались шаги - это Ареопагос напряженно мерил пространство каюты. Он вздохнул и сказал с искренним сожалением:  
\- Печально, что вы - агент КГБ, господин Галицин. Я хотел бы иметь вас... под рукой. Из нас могла бы получится прекрасная команда.  
\- Возможно, в будущем я обращусь к вам за политическим убежищем, - ответил Илья.  
\- Что подумает ваш спутник? Полагаю, он с вами уже простился.  
\- Ему не привыкать, - хмыкнул Курякин. - Решит, что у него есть шанс.  
Наполеон саркастически усмехнулся.  
Илья с объектом продолжили разговор, но запись кончилась, прервав Ареопагоса на полуслове.  
Как давно это произошло? Есть ли еще время до возвращения Курякина?  
Соло рискнул и отправил радиошифровку Сандерсу. Габи напичкала дом всей необходимой техникой, купленной непосредственно на территории Греции. При отъезде все устройства требовалось разобрать и уничтожить.  
Наполеон почти уполовинил бутылку виски, когда пришел ответ: "Задержать добычу нефти. Используй все средства".  
Соло довольно ухмыльнулся. В итоге их с Ильей задачи снова вошли в единое русло. Разумеется, ни Советам, ни Америке сейчас не нужен даже такой незначительный новый участник нефтяной биржи, как Греция.  
"Используй все средства". Звучало заманчиво, особенно с учетом того, что расходы по сделке любезно взял на себя Советский Союз.  
Наполеон, задумавшись, машинально сунул в рот кончик бумажной ленточки с шифровкой и принялся его жевать.  
"Что если бы у нас с Ильей были противоположные задачи? - Соло решительно отбросил эти мысли. - История не знает сослагательного наклонения".  
В этот момент раздался рык мотора, к дому подъехал ламборджини.  
Наполеон очнулся, сплюнул шифровку в пепельницу и поджег. Спрятал чемодан с магнитофоном, собираясь уничтожить пленку с записью при первом удобном случае. Соло прикурил от костерка в пепельнице, попутно раскрошив остатки бумажки, и развалился в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и подлив себе еще виски.  
Таким его и застал Курякин. Будто на бетонную стену налетел и изумленно уставился на домашнюю пастораль.  
\- Ты чем тут занимаешься, ковбой? - выдавил Илья.  
Он был слегка взъерошен, с парой расстегнутых верхних пуговиц, без шейного платка и с засосом под челюстью.  
Наполеон от всего этого в купе с последними событиями испытал искристое злое веселье.  
Он поднялся и небрежной походкой направился к Илье, не обращая внимания на сильно распахнувшийся халат.  
\- Как все прошло?  
Соло знал, что Илью бесят ответы вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Все тебе доложи, - ожидаемо нахмурился Курякин. - Сам бы мне много рассказал?  
\- Я всегда придерживаюсь легенды, в которой не менее тридцати процентов правды, - наставительно съязвил Соло. - Первое правило хорошего агента: больше искренности и иносказаний, меньше откровенной лжи.  
Илья усмехнулся.  
\- Мы все сделали быстро.  
Наполеон хотел продолжить, но Илья перебил его.  
\- Нужно установить сигнальные растяжки по всему периметру виллы и по очереди дежурить до нашего отъезда.  
\- Что случилось? - напрягся Соло, хотя прекрасно знал ответ. Условия игры изменились и им действительно необходимо было поостеречься.  
\- Все прошло гладко, но для подстраховки стоит усилить бдительность на остаток времени. Через шесть часов мы должны быть на пароме до Керамоти.  
Соло недовольно фыркнул, крутнулся на месте и отправился выполнять свою часть работы. 

Закончив, они встретились в спальне Наполеона - и когда она успела стать их негласным штабом?  
Соло решил воспользоваться ситуацией и встряхнуть Илью.  
Он обернулся к Курякину и продемонстрировал в ладони обезвреженные жучки.  
\- Черт возьми, Илья! Ты был в опасности, а я даже не мог подстраховать тебя! Если я устраиваю тебе прослушку - это не просто так! Это для твоей же безопасности!  
\- Никаких жучков на мне. Это не обсуждается, ковбой, - отрезал Курякин.  
\- Кто сказал, что в нашей группе ты - главный?!  
\- Я сказал.  
Наполеон замолчал, а потом нервно рассмеялся.  
\- Ты пьян, - с укором сказал Илья.  
\- Я спекся, - сказал Соло, резко посерьезнев.  
\- Что произошло за те пять часов, пока меня не было?  
Наполеона понесло. Играть, так играть.  
\- Я готов убить нашего клиента. Потому что он трогал тебя, - Соло кивнул на шею Ильи. Курякин неосознанно поднял руку и тронул саднящее место засоса.  
\- Тебе стоит подать рапорт о моей несостоятельности.  
\- Поздно менять легенду, ковбой. Тебя уже нельзя кем-то заменить.  
Соло почудилась особенная интонация в этой фразе, вроде бы сухо брошенной напарником, но он не позволил себе достать лопату и начать раскопки.  
\- Я спекся, - глухо повторил он.  
\- Ты слишком вжился в роль, Соло. Надо что-то с этим делать, - сказал Илья, подходя ближе.  
\- Например что?!  
Наполеон испугался собственного тона - не переиграть бы. В его голосе явственно прозвучали отчаяние и ревность, и Соло тут же собрался свести все к шутке или прямо извиниться перед напарником, когда...  
\- Например это, - ответил Илья, положил ладонь ему на загривок, а в следующий миг уже властно целовал.  
Соло застыл как истукан, а потом с тихим стоном подался навстречу, одной рукой обнял Илью за талию, а другой принялся жадно гладить широкую крепкую спину, хоть при этом ушибленный бок заломило от боли. Сейчас эта боль была как особенная специя, как препятствие, делающее удовольствие только острее и слаще.  
Илья хотел было отстраниться, но Соло вцепился в него клещом, вжался всем телом. И всем собой умолял бессловесно: еще, пожалуйста, еще хоть немного.  
Когда их губы расстались с тихим влажным звуком, Наполеон запустил пальцы себе в волосы, растерянно сминая их. Казалось невозможным, что нашелся на свете человек, способный так сильно его смутить.  
Его захлестнуло упоение. Илья целовал его, именно его, а не одного из его персонажей.  
\- Проблема осталась, - вымученно хмыкнул Соло.  
\- Нет никакой особенной проблемы, - возразил Илья и продолжил, глазом не моргнув. - На свидании с Гектором я применил гипноз. Клиент смотрел сладкий сон, пока я говорил с его подсознанием. Он был расслаблен и легко поддался. Я внушил ему необходимость отказаться от сотрудничества с албанцами против турок. Наша миссия завершена.  
Соло протяжно выдохнул от облегчения и изобразил впечатленное изумление методами КГБ, он ведь был вежливым агентом. Про себя же он подумал: "Ну и враль ты, Илья. Уважаю".  
\- Черт возьми, - пробормотал он. - Пообещай не применять это ко мне. Я хочу быть уверен, что мы переспим по-настоящему. И в ушко тоже не целуй.  
Илья едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Как будешь себя вести, ковбой.  
\- Есть еще один момент, - Соло перешел на деловой тон. - О чем мы напишем в отчете для Уэйверли?  
\- Обо всем, что тебе удалось выяснить из документов в сейфах Ареопагоса. И приложим снимки.  
\- Обо всем? - Наполеон приподнял бровь, не удержался от этого заигрывания.  
"Думал, что обошел меня, большевик? Как бы не так".  
Илья заметил его игру в "Верю - не верю", заподозрил что-то, потому что впился в Соло протяжным взглядом. Не иначе, просчитывал варианты, как в шахматной партии. И, конечно, в итоге применил подходящую защиту.  
\- Да, - сказал Илья и добавил: - В разумных пределах.


End file.
